Shego's True Love
by sumer11
Summary: A Preqeal to Only a Mother's Love. What really happen before Shego turned evil? Does Shego find love? Where was her parents and how have her brothers been treating her in the past? Read and find out. Please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**I advise to read ****Only a Mother's Love**** before reading this. **

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

_ living in the big city, you got your traffic, skyscrapers, and officials. In Go city, you got the same thing. The only difference is...

BAM!

Team GO!

In a flash you see five figures run past.

"You will never stop us team go."

"Stop! We will defeat you. Go Team Go"

Hego, Mego, Shego, and Wegos, went in opposite directions to catch the robbers.

_After about five mins.

Have you seen any of the anyone from Team Go?"

"No. Have you seen any, Adam?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking. Nate"

All of the sudden Shego appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok. Now that I found you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." As Shego lights up her hands.

Nate and Adam started to ran down the alley as fast as they could and screaming.

"Ok. Looks like it's going to the hard way."

Shego took chase after the two robbers while firing her plasma.

Adam looked back several time at shego. After the fifth look he notices that shego was cute when she was angry.

"Come on man, move it."

Adam started to stumble but then he was he was hit with one of Shego's plasma blast.

"Nate help."

Nate stop and looked back at Adam and notice that shego was coming fast. "Sorry man but it's every man for themselves."

Adam Just watch as Nate continued to run down the alley. Adam looked down and notices he was in a puddle of some yellow liquid of some kind.

Shego saw that one of them had fallen and thought it be a perfect time to hit him with her plasma.

Shego thought "Now I got you." as the plasma made a hit as he landed.

Adam looked up and down the alley and notice that there was a vat of toxic waste spilling over where he was laying.

"O God." Adam started to slowing to get up but them her felt someone push him back towards the puddle.

"Hold it right there."

Adam looked up and saw Shego with a smirk. "Where do you think you're going, hmm?"

Adam Just said nothing. "I thought so. Now come on. You're going to be away for a long time."

Shego picked up the man roughly and started to walk back to the bank where Shego knew her stupid brothers would be waiting for her so they could take the glory.

_"Where is Shego?"

"Hold on Mego. She should be coming any minute now."

"Well I wished she hurry up."

"I know Mego if she failed than we have to teach her to not fail us again.

_Adam looked over at Shego and notice that her smirk was going away to a worried look.

"What got you worried?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm concern that there's something wrong."

"How old are you anyways?"

"I'm only sixteen. How old are you?"

"Same as well. Pretty young to be in a gang and stealing banks?"

"It wasn't by choice."

"Then why?"

Sigh "My Family is in danger. My dad made a deal that I work for them and do anything for them when I was ten years old."

"I'm sorry. "

"So why the worry look?"

"Well it's getting late and my brothers always clam the bad guys for themselves. If I capture them, they will beat me til they feel I have learned my lesson."

"Your parents don't stop it?"

Shego looked away and tears were in her eyes. "T-They died a couple f years ago."

"What happen?"

"The comet that gave my brothers and I our powers killed our parent."

"Then who is taking of you?"

"My brother is old enough to take care of us and the government allowed it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I deserve what ever come to me."

"No, you don't. No one deserves that."

"Just be quite, we're almost there."

Adam felt sorry for the hero. She could be something great but her brothers beat her and take her achievements.

_"I think I see Shego, Mego."

"It's about time."

Hego thought sense that Shego took long she deserved something tonight.

"Hey Shego. Way to go."

Hego gave Shego a slap on the back which was harder than normal. This made shego wince and Hego noticed.

Hego thought "God she is even weaker than I had thought. Mego and I will make her stronger."

Mego took the robber away from the Shego and push her to the ground.

"Hey you can do that to her."

"All shut up you. (Punches Adam) You will speak when you are spoken to."

Adam just fell to the ground til the cops came to pick him up.

"Great job Team Go. Always get the bad guy."

"It was nothing officer. Mego and I will always protect our far city."

"What about her?" Cop point to Shego.

"O well. Shego is too young to get into the field yet and not as experience as we are."

"Well keep up the Team Go."

Hego and Mego decided to take Shego and show her how to be quicker when catching the bad guys.

Adam Just looked from the back of the wagon and could only watch as Shego left with her brothers to what he thought was a night of pain for her. He vowed that once he got out that he try and help the girl in anyways he could.

_**So what you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. It Was A Accident!

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

It been a long drive home to Go tower. As soon as Hego shut the door behind shego. He decided this would be the perfect time to teach Shego a lesson.

"Now Shego, please have a seat."

Shego took her seat in her green chair. She knew what was coming to her and she knew that she deserved it.

"Shego first I want to say." Hego slaps Shego across the face and watch Shego fall out of the chair onto the floor.

"Now next time you will catch the criminals faster so it looks that we did it. Are we clear?"

Shego just slowly got up and said nothing.

Hego wasn't satisfied with her silence. Kicked Shego and says "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes H-Hego. I-I Understand. I wouldn't let you or Mego down again."

"Good."

Hego starts to walk away but Mego decides to torture Shego.

"Now Shego, why don't you ever listen? Can't you see that Go city doesn't love you?"

Shego just laid there and didn't want to try to make her brothers angry at her.

Mego didn't like her silence because he liked it when Shego fought back. Mego grabbed Shego by her hair and made her eyed level with him.

"AHHH." Shego cried.

"Does this hurt Shego?"

Shego just knobbed her head up and down.

"Good."

Before Shego knew it. She was getting thrown half way through the lair. This lasted about two hours when Shego heard Mego say.

"Had enough Shego?"

Truth was Shego was having enough of Mego. Every muscle in her body was screaming with every move that she made but her head was telling her to fight back now matter what.

"Sorry times up Shego."

Mego lunged at Shego but before he knows it. Mego's fist was in Shego's hand and Mego only know one thing could happen.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" Shego cried.

Before Mego knew it Shego's Hands were ignited with hot green plasma.

Mego's eyes got wide as he felt his hand burn.

"Shego (trying to get free) let go. I'm sorry."

"Sorry not good enough anymore Mego."

Mego kneed down to shego. He looked up and notices that shego had a smirk on that he never notice. It scared to him. He thought "O god, I really made her mad this time. I hope I don't lose my hand."

"I'll let go if you agree to one condition."

"What's that?" Still trying to get it his had free.

"You stop picking on me and beat me up."

Mego still trying to get his hand free from Shego but fail

"Fine Shego, you win. You Win."

Shego could see the tears coming from Mego's eyes and let go of his hand.

Mego just looked at his hand and notice the blood.

"S-Shego h-how could you?"

"M-Mego I'm sorry."

Mego just looked up. "NO YOUR NOT." He ran towards his room in tears.

Shego thought "O this is not good."

* * *

At the court house, the officer was still deciding where to send Adam since he was under eighteen.

"Where do you think we could send this kid?"

"I say let him spend the night in our jail cell."

"That does sound like a good idea."

"Yea. It would teach him a lesson."

"Ok. He is sitting outside right now so let's go get him."

BASH!

Both officers look at each other and moved out of the office.

Adam just stared at what he had done. His cuffs were completely melted and the wall in front of him was on fire.

The officers came looking at the boy and what he had done.

"W-What did you do?"

Adam just stared at what he had done before speaking "I-I-I don't know."

Adam and the officers were in shock.

The two officers looked at each other and decided on one thing.

"Get him to the hospital as quick as you can."

"I'm on it sir."

One of the officers grabbed Adam and took him towards the entrance as quick as he could.

"Come on you. We're going on a little trip to see what's wrong with you."

Adam didn't care. He just was wondering "How did I do that?" while looking at his hands.

* * *

**Well what you think? Will Shego get a beating for what she did to Mego? Will Adam figure out whats wrong with him? **

**Please REVIEW if you wish to find !**


	3. Finding A New Life

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Shego was worried to what Hego was going to do to her. Shego beat up Mego for once in her life.

"O what am I going to do now?"

Shego felt bad about what she did to Mego but when she did it. She felt he deserved it for all the year he had tortured her.

"Well I better do this homework done for tomorrow."

As Shego opened the book, she started to think about what happen to her.

***flashback***

"Shelia, why don't you go out and play with your brothers?"

"Mommy, their mean to me."

"O honey. (picks up shego) there just playing."

"I don't know mommy. Henry punches me."

"Now why would he do that?"

"He says I'm a villain and he says super hero's catch villain."

"O honey. (hugs shego) what about Melvin?"

"He just fallows whatever Henry is doing."

"Well, tell them to stop picking on you and tell them I said so or they will be in trouble."

Shelia was excited that her mom was on her side. Usually she tells her to deal with it but not today.

Shelia knew her brother would be up in the tree like normal.

"Henry, Melvin. Mom says you got to be nice to me."

"Well, look what we have here Melvin. Shelia came to visit us and she is trespassing." Henry gave an evil look to Shelia.

Shelia knew that look in his eyes. "Henry don't even think about it."

"Now Shelia, would I do anything to make fun of you?"

Shelia screamed "yes you would. You're always making fun of me."

Before Shelia knew it, she was hit with a water balloon.

"MOM. HENRY THREW A WATER BALLOON AT ME."

"Did not. Melvin did it.

"Why are you blaming me? It was your idea."

"Shut up Melvin."

Their mom heard their cries and came out to see what was happening. Being eight months pregnant had her moving slow. Her husband notices that she was having trouble getting out to the back yard.

"Need some help hon?"

"Yea that be great, dear."

He got up from his lazy boy to help his wife. He took her arm and helped her out the door.

"Now kids what did I-I. KIDS WATCH OUT!" Shelia's mom yelled

Shelia, Henry, and Melvin all looked up and notice a comet of different color coming right at them.

"Dear, get the kids."

"I'm on it honey."

Dad just grabbed Henry and Melvin but he promised that he come back for Shelia. Shelia couldn't move and could only watch as the comet got closer to them.

The comet was only feet away til Shelia felt someone pick her up.

"Mom."

"No time Shelia. We got to get out of here."

Dad got the boys in a save place when he notice that his wife wasn't there.

"Dad, where is mommy?"

Dad just looked around and notices that his wife was caring Shelia and running as fast as she could.

"O no. Stay here boys." Dad took off as fast as he could to save his wife.

"Dad wait. We can help." Henry and Melvin chased after their dad to try and help.

They all met up in the middle of the yard when the comet collided with the tree house. The force was so great that it threw the whole family in opposite directions.

Shelia awake about an hour later when a doctor was examining her.

"Ah Shelia go your awake." He gave her a cup of water. That's when she notices the pale green skin.

"W-What happen to my skin?"

"Well the radiation has some effects on you and your brothers."

"What about my parents?"

"I'm sorry but they have passed away trying to protect you and your brothers."

"And the baby?"

"Well your new baby brothers are doing fine. They also have some side effect from the radiation."

"What are the effects?"

"We are still not sure but we can't do anything without your guardian's permission."

"O ok."

***End Flashback***

Shego just leaned back in her chair. She blamed herself that her parents weren't here and that the twins will never know what good parent they were.

"It's my fault for everything. I have this power and I don't even know what I can do with it."

Shego looked up at a letter she received and decided she was going to go. No matter what.

(Zoom in on the desk and see a letter from Yamanouchi.)

* * *

Adam still haven't look away from his hands since the police station

He thought to himself "How did I do that? I mean I never done that before."

'ADAM please come to the desk please."

Adam rose to the desk and was admitted as soon as possible after he told what he had done.

"Now Mr.?"

"It's Ball, Adam Ball."

"What seems to be the problem?

"Well it seems I got fire coming from my hands but it doesn't burn."

"When did you notice this fire coming from your hands?"

"When I got to the police station, I was so angry and before I knew it. My hands were on fire. I panicked and tried to put it out. Before I knew it the whole wall was on fire."

"Hum." The doctor just thought about what he just heard and decided to talk to the officer that brought him in.

"I'll be right back"

Adam just looked back down at him and tried to decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing with him.

* * *

"Officer Becker."

Officer Becker just looked up from his spot in the waiting room and walked over to the doctor.

"So what's the diagnostic?"

"Well I would like to do some test on him to see if my theory is right but you're going to have to think of another plan to restrain him."

"I kinda figured that when he blow up the wall. He claims he has never done that before."

"Well my theory is that he landed in something when he was captured but what?"

"Well I can ask Hego and Mego if he landed in anything."

"Ok do that. What about Shego?"

"Ah. What Hego and Mego tells me that she just gotten her powers and still trying to control it."

"Ok."

Officer Becker called for someone to relieve him so he could ask team Go what exactly it was that kid landed in.

**

* * *

**

Looks like Shego trying to get away from her abusive brothers. Will she get away or will she be trapped with them for the rest of her life? Will Hego and Mego be able to tell the officer what it was that Adam fell in? Find out in the next chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW****!**


	4. A New Start

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Officer Becker drove over to Go tower to ask Hego and mego about how they have captured Adam. Right before Officer Becker rang the door and to his surprise Shego was coming out of the door with a suite case in hand.

"Shego what are you doing?"

"Shhh! I'm leaving team go."

Officer Becker was in shock. "B-But you just joined the team. Didn't you?"

Shego shock her head no. "I've been capturing villains for my brothers since I was ten."

"But you just got your powers didn't you?"

"No! I've had my powers as long as my brothers. I even have better control over them they do."

"O really."

"Yea but if u excuse me, I have to get going before my brothers' wake up."

"May I ask why?"

"It's just something I have to do."

"Ok Shego. O did you capture that boy from the bank robbery?"

"Yes. May I ask why?"

"Well he's been having some side effects. Do you know if he fell in anything?"

"Umm I think he fell in something. A puddle of something in the alley there next to the bank."

"Thank you Shego for this info. I'm going to look into it.

"You're welcome officer."

"SHEGO!"

Shego got a worried look on her face. "I got to go. Bye"

"Bye."

Officer Becker stood there and watched Shego ran as fast as she could towards the horizon. As soon as Shego could be no longer seen Hego walked out and up to Officer Becker.

"Officer, what are you doing here?"

"I come to talk to you and your brother about how you actually captured the young man."

"O yes the one from the bank robbery."

"Yes that one. Remind me again how you captured him."

"Well Mego and I chased him down the alley while Shego just stood there and watched."

"O really because the young man is showing some intrusting side effects."

"How so?"

"Because able to produce fire from his hands. Almost like what Shego is able to do."

"We-Well Shego and he fell in a puddle of some kind."

"Ohm hmm."

Hego was getting nervous and Officer Becker could see it.

"So Hego where is Shego?"

"I don't know officer. I went into her room and she wasn't there. I think she ran away."

"That's a shame. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"She left a note on her bed."

"Can I see this note?"

"Umm. No I'm going to take care of this."

"Ok Hego let me know if I can be any assistance."

"O will Officer."

As Officer Becker walks away. Hego goes into the Go tower and looks at the note Shego had left

"_Hego,_

_I'm done with been abused by you. I'm going to a place to improve my skills. I'll be back when I feel ready to come back._

_Goodbye,_

_Shego"_

Hego just looked up and started to up through the tower throwing and smashing everything in sight.

* * *

Shego ran all the way til she reached Go City international airport. She told the school that she is coming and wondered where it was.

The next letter she received, said to go take a plane for Japan and that the plane was fully paid for.

She took her seat next this elderly old man with a long beard and mustache.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I'm Fine."

"You sure?"

"Well."

"I thought so. Why don't you tell sensei all about it?"

Shego told him everything that's happen to her in her life so far.

"Sounds like your brothers need help."

"They need more than just help. They need to feel the pain I feel and put in an insane intuition."

"I see. Well I hope you enjoy your stay in Japan."

Shego watch as the old man left the plane and wondered who he was and why he was so enterested in her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I didn't forget about it. I just been so busy.**

**Now go and review, review, REVIEW!**


	5. Some Hope

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Shego stepped off the plane waiting for her contact to arrive.

"Great can't anyone come on time?"

A figure watches Shego in the distances and wonders why this person is filled with great power.

Shego thought she heard something in the bushes but brushes it off when she sees and small black dog run out of it.

"Excuse me are you miss Shego-san?"

Shego looks around and only sees the dog looking up at her.

"I am and where are you?"

"Good fallow me please."

"Fallow what?"

"The dog, miss."

"Ok?"

Shego fallowed the dog out of the airport and up til the cliffs.

"Ok dog where are you taking me?"

The dog turned to Shego and before her eyes. The dog turned into a young man."

"W-Who? W-Wha? H-How."

The boy just smirked at Shego. "I'm sorry to shock you Miss Shego."

"B-But how did you do that?"

"I'm a shape shifter. I'm the one of two of my kind that can do this."

"So what's your name?"

"Faolan."

"How did you get that name?"

"My mom was liked wolfs so that's how I got it. It was sometime down the road where I was able to change into one."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Why it be your honor to climb the stairs to the school."

"Isn't there a car or something we can use?"

Faolan just laughs at Shego.

"No it's custom for people who truly belong here to walk the whole way up the cliff to the school."

Shego just got moaned the whole way up the cliff to the school.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost we just got to get up this last little bit of cliff."

Shego and Faolan looked the section of the path that happens to be missing.

"Do you think you can get to the other side Shego-san?"

Shego looked over at the path and notice that the leap would be a good 150 feet.

"No problem. I could do this in my sleep." As she smirked.

As she was about to jump across, Faolan watch as she made a run start.

Shego jumped and was making her way from the side of the cliff to the some of the small ledges of rock below. As she made it to the other side, Shego notice that Faolan was sleeping in his dog form.

"O come on. How did you get over here?"

Faolan just turns back into the human and pointed to the small narrow path beside the 150 foot drop.

"O come on."

Faolan just laugh at Shego's expanse. Shego how ever was getting and Faolan seemed to stop laugh when her fist ignited into what looked like to him green flames.

"Woo calm down Shego-san."

Shego was trying to calm she self down so her flames went out.

"Ok sorry about it. I didn't mean to make u angry."

Shego was shocked that he didn't run away or anything.

"Y-You're not afraid of me?"

"Where I come from I'm used to seeing weird things happening."

Shego began to wonder "What type of school is this?"

"Ok Let's gets going."

Shego and Faolan started back on the path up to the school.

* * *

Back in Go city, Adam been undergoing test to see what is going on with him."

"Well Adam got some radiation in his blood stream."

"What does that mean doc?"

"It means Officer Becker that this fire power he has is permanent and there is no way to remove it."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I thought you would like to tell him."

Officer Becker walked into Adam's room and going to tell him but he decided to find out about his background.

"So Adam."

Adam looked up at Officer Becker wondering what he wanted.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering do you know where your parents are?"

Adam Just looked down and tears were about to fall.

"My mom died a couple of years ago, due to illness. My dad left my mom and me when I was young. I don't know what happen to him."

"O I see."

"All I know is when a man came to the door and said that I had a birth right to complete. I found out later that my dad told this gang that he offered his only son to them to do whatever they wanted to do."

"Well your safe now."

Adam just looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well the reason why I came down here is that they found why you're able to shot fire from your hands."

Adam looked up and Officer could see this longing look in his eyes.

"Adam *Sighs* they found radiation in your blood stream. That's why you're able to produce fire from your hands. I'm sorry but I'm afraid the effects are permanent."

Adam started to cry. "I'm really am a freak." Adam burst out into a sob.

Officer Becker just hugged Adam and telling him. "There there everything is going to be alright."

"How would you know?"

"Because I just know, ok?"

"Ok."

Officer got up to leave when I thought hit him in the head but he wanted to make sure his wife was ok with this before saying anything to the Adam.

* * *

Officer Becker found a phone nearby and dialed his beloved number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hon."

"Officer Becker what do I owe this most wonderful phone call?"

"You can drop the act hon. I'm not on my work phone."

"Ok hon. How's working going? Where are you at anyways?"

"Now honey, don't flip out but I'm at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital? Are you ok?"

"Yes dear I'm fine. I'm here because this teenager had to come in for test."

"O Is he ok?"

"Yes he's ok. But he's got no family and I was wondering if we could adopt him?"

"I don't see why not he'll fit in nice with nick."

"Ok can you come down to the hospital today?"

"Yea I can be there in thirty minutes"

"Ok see you then."

"Bye. I love you Joe."

"I love you to Michelle."

* * *

**well what you think? Will Adam get a home and a family? Well Shego find what she's looking for at this school? Find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOW GO AND CLICK THAT REVIEW Button.**

**\/ \/**


	6. New Beginning

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. **

* * *

After Officer Becker talked to his wife. He went back to talking to Adam. As he enter the room. He was surprised to see Team Go there.

"Hego? What are you doing here?"

"Officer Becker, our sister has left and we called your office but they said that you were here. "

"Yes. My wife should be here in twenty minutes or so. I'm sorry to hear your sister left."

"She ran away and I like to have her found."

"Well go to the station and fill out a report and my fellow officers will start looking for her."

"THAT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Well there isn't much I can do here. I got important stuff to do here."

"WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN FINDING MY SISTER?"

"Well if you must know, my wife and I are going to adopt."

"Why don't you already have a child?"

"Yes I do but that doesn't mean we can't add to our family and give a child a home."

"Well that's good to hear but what a about Shego?"

"Like I told you, go down to the station and fill out a report."

"FINE. (Throws the table and punches the wall as he walks down the hall.)"

Officer Becker just watch in an amusement and walked back into Adam's room.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing Adam. Hego just wanted his sister found."

Adam just looked at Officer Becker in pure shock.

"Adam is there something wrong?"

Adam didn't know what to tell him. The truth or save himself.

"Officer Becker please don't tell Shego but her brothers abuse her. That way she left."

"How do you that?"

"She told me officer but she didn't tell me where she was going."

"Thank you Adam. I actually came to ask you a question."

"What's that officer?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be-"

"Hi Hon. I been looking everywhere for you."

"Perfect timing. Hi babe, how was the drive."

"Ok. Did you ask him yet?"

"I was just getting to that."

Officer Becker and his wife looked over at Adam.

"Adam, my wife and I was wondering if you be a part of my family?"

Adam didn't know what to say. Here was this officer that wanted to adopt a teen robber and he actually wanted to go. With tears in his eyes. "Yes."

"Well then (looks at his wife than back at Adam) welcome to the family."

They all shared a hug and the Becker's left to fill the adoption papers.

Adam thought "A new life, a new family, and (Fires up) a new power. Shego I wish you were here."

* * *

Shego was really starting to really hate Faolan. "Are we almost there?"

"It's just a little farther."

"You said that 5 miles ago."

"Hai but we are."

"Well where is it because all I see is more rocks and clouds."

"Wait and you will see."

Shego sat there for 5 mins and nothing happen.

"Well I don't have time for this."

"Wait, it is coming."

Shego turned to look at Faolan and was about to correct him when out of the sky a big building appeared.

"W-What? H-How?"

"Shego, welcome to yamanouchi."

Shego was just in shock. She never imagine that place would be so big.

"Come Shego, master sensei is expecting us."

Shego followed Faolan the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

As they enter the gate, everyone stopped and stared at Shego.

"What? They never seen a green girl before."

"Well yes but that's not why they are starring."

"Then why are they starring at me?"

"We haven't had anyone outside of the grounds in over 200 years."

"O, why is that?"

"I better let master sensei explain."

After walking another mile to the springs. Sensei was meditating.

Faolan bowed. "Master sensei."

"Rise young one. Is this the green one?"

"GREEN ONE!" Shego lit her fist into balls of fury.

"Calm yourself Shego. I didn't mean anything by it."

Shego was shocked by how did he know her name. "How did you know my name?" as her flame went out.

"I have known about you since before the comet. You have a destiny."

"And what is my destiny?"

"That I cannot tell you or it may change."

"Than what's the point of telling me?"

The master sensei just smiles and said "just to make you aware."

"Then how do I know that I for filled my destiny?"

"You will know when the time is right. Now let's begin your training. "

* * *

**well that where I'm going to end it for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's hard to find time between work and school plus I had writers block for the past five months or so.**

**So how is Shego going to make it through training? Well Adam's way of life change now that he has a new family? Review and I might update before the month is up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. returning and reflect

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. **

* * *

Shego has been at yamanouchi for two or so years. She hasn't heard from her brothers since she left or did she care to ever see them again. She also thought about the boy who she opened up to.

"Hey Shego."

"Hey Faolan. What's up?"

"Master sensei told me to come get you."

"Oh what for?"

"He didn't say."

Shego fallowed Faolan to Master sensei's chamber.

"Master Sensei, Shego is here."

"Good leave us."

"As you wish Master Sensei." Faolan looked over at Shego with concern before he left.

Shego was starting to get nerves because sensei never asked to speak to her alone.

"Shego-san, I fear that you will have to leave."

"But Sensei, I have nowhere else to go."

Sensei guess looked over at Shego with concern. "Why is that Shego-san?"

"Sensei, I willed in fear of my brothers."

"Ah but Shego, you are so much stronger than your brothers. They will not hurt you. It's your destiny to return to go city and be the hero that you were always meant to be."

"As you said in the beginning of my training, what is my destiny?"

"Ah Shego-san, that I cannot tell you the whole destiny but I will say that you and the man who controls fire will create the best team in our life time."

Shego couldn't believe what she was hearing and who was the man who controls fire?

* * *

Adam been living with the Becker's since his stay at the hospital. He never regretted that he joined Officer Becker's family little over two years.

"Adam Breakfast is ready."

"Coming."

"Come on bro, you know how mom can be."

"Ha ha yea. I'll be right there."

Adam watches Nick walk down to the kitchen. Adam thought "I can't believe this is all real. My life been turned upside done."

"ADAM!"

"Coming."

Adam ran to the kitchen to join his family.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Becker."

"Adam how many times do I have to tell you, call me mom."

"Yea and you can call me dad Adam. You know that."

"I know but I feel it's more respectful."

"Well I understand but I said you could call us mom and dad."

"Ok. Mr. B- I mean dad."

"That's better. So how was training today?"

"Good. I was able to get better control of my flame."

"Good to hear. Not eat your breakfast."

Adam was stilling his food as if it was going to be his last meal.

"Woo slow down there son. You'll end up getting a stomach if you keep eating like that."

Adam downed his last bite. "Sorry I'm still not used to this yet."

"I know but you need to pace yourself."

Adam just looked him dead in the eye. Mr. Becker thought he would have to fight him if he had to.

"You ok Adam?"

"Yea I'm fine. I got to get to school."

"Ok. Have a nice day."

"I will."

Officer Becker just pulled nick close and said "Watch him."

"I will day."

"Good."

Officer Becker been worried since Adam had joined his family. He read his file time and time again. His past is what bothered him these past two years. He was hoping that he be able to change him. So he wouldn't end up like his family. He read that his mother had died of heroin overdose ad his dad died of gang violence when he was only 12 years old. Now with his powers, he's had a rough start but hopefully with his help Adam will grow up to a great young man.

"I hope he will be ok."

* * *

**I through that heroin this in because someone close to me. His cousin's mom died of heroin overdose.**

**It looks like Shego is going back to go city. Will Adam and Shego ever see each other? What was up with Adam after breakfast?**

**Found out in the next Chapter**

**Now go forth and review.**


	8. Problems

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. **

* * *

Adam didn't know what came over him at breakfast this morning. He felt a burning feeling inside. It almost felt on fire. He had to look down at his hands to see if they were on fire and thankfully they weren't but he know it was only a matter of time before someone made him angry where he couldn't control himself and badly burn someone.

"Hey bro, wait up."

Adam turn towards nick and wished that he just go away.

"Adam what happen at breakfast?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well coming must of happen?"

"Well I can't really explain it. It was like a fire was building up inside me."

"Wow. You think that your hands are going to burst into flames today?"

"No unless someone makes me very angry."

"Well try to control yourself. You know how dad can get if he has to come to the school for ether one of us."

"Yea but you don't have powers ether."

"True."

"Now let's get to school before we are late again."

Adam and Nick race off as fast as they could before final bell rang.

* * *

Shego couldn't believe that sensei is making her go back to her old life. Back to go city and her *sigh* brothers.

"Things will be different this time."

_At the temple.

"Sensei do you think it's wise to send Shego back home?"

"Yes Faolan, she must face her past. She can't keep running away from what happen to her. She came here to improve her skills and hide from the world. That she has done."

"But sensei, I got to know what is her destiny?"

"*sigh* Faolan, She is to bring forth the greatest hero we have ever known."

"And who is that sensei?"

"The chosen one's chosen."

"But the chosen one isn't set to appear for another twenty years."

"Yes that's why we need to send Shego-san back so she can meet her future husband. One day she will help the chosen one."

"Ok Sensei I will escort Shego down the mountain." Faolan went to leave and just before he went out the door.

"Faolan."

He looked over at Sensei.

"Don't fall for her Faolan. Your path is different from hers and your destiny is about to start."

Faolan just knobbed his head and continued to walk out the door.

* * *

Shego putting the last of her stuff together. As she was zipping up the last of her bags a small black dog walked into her room.

"Hello Faolan. Are you here to see me off?"

The dog turns into Faolan "How did you know it was me?"

"Easy. How many ninja students can transform into a dog?"

"Same as many ninja students who can throw green plasma?"

"Ok I give."

"So ready to go?"

"Yeah. All packed up and ready to go. I'm going to miss you Faolan and sensei."

"Yeah well I'm supposed to help you down the mountain and to the airport."

"Oh ok. Than you can carry the bags."

Before Faolan knew it a huge trunk fell on top of him. "Ugh."

"Wow thought ninja's were supposed to see that coming. Ha ha."

Faolan laughed it off and started down the mountain.

* * *

At school Adam's day been getting more and more angry. He never felt this way before.

"Hey Adum."

Adam just thought "Oh No."

"Hey Adum. I'm talking to you."

He shoved Adam in the lockers.

"Dude I'm talking to you."

Adam tried to get up by was held down by bully.

"O what's wrong Adum? You're not hoping that your daddy will come save you are you?"

Adam tried to get him off of him. "You don't want to do that."

"O is Adum threatening me and what are going to do about it if I do?"

Before ether of them knew it, the bullies hands had suffered 2nd degree burns and Adam's hands were on fire.

"AH!" the bully looked at his hands and was in shock.

"Yo-You."

"I'm so sorry." Deep inside Adam wasn't really sorry about just happen.

The bully just ran off to the principal's office.

"O great. Now Mr. Becker is going to know."

"ADAM BALL! MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Yes Mr. Barkin."

Adam was on his way when he ran into Steve.

"Hey Steve."

"What's up?"

"O you know JROTC is rough but I'll get through it.

"I still can't believe your dad is making you do that."

"BALL MY OFFICE NOW."

"Dude what you do to make my dad so mad?"

"I gave someone 2nd degree burns."

"Nice."

"I'll explain more later. See ya."

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

"So we are finally here Fukuoka airport."

"I still can't believe that I have to go back. I'm going to miss you Faolan."

"Yeah. I'm going to m iss you to." Faolan was really nervous. Truth be told. He didn't Shego to leave. He loved her.

"Shego. I was wondering."

"Yea Faolan?"

"Could I-." Faolan didn't wait for an answer. Just to a chance and kissed Shego."

Shego was too much in shock to do anything. "F-F-Faolan. W-w-what just happen?"

"Because Shego, I love you."

"I'm sorry Faolan but I only like you as a friend nothing more."

"O Sorry."

"Well I got to go. Bye Faolan.

"Bye Shego."

Once Shego got on the plane and thought about the kiss and how hard it was to turn Faolan down. Truth was she did really like him. That kiss brought out the emotions and she remembered what sensei had told her,

*flashback*

"Shego no matter what, you have to back to go city and found the man who controls fire. Get to know him and only then will your destiny come to you."

"Yes sensei."

*End Flashback*

Shego never knew it was going to be tough to leave but never like this.

"Good bye Faolan. I love you to."

* * *

**well what you think? Shego must have never thought it be that hard to return to the life she left behind. What you think of the love interest between Shego and Faolan. I did put Steven Barkin in as a student who went to school with Adam. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER!**


	9. Nothing ever changes

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Adam wouldn't believe that he had to come to the office just because the bully told principal Barkin that he attacked him.

"ADAM BALL GET IN HERE!"

Adam walked into his office but not right before he ran into the bully. They took two glances at each other and Adam could see the fear in his eyes and the burns on his arms.

Adam took a seat in front of principal's desk and waited for what was coming to him.

"Adam, I'm very disappointed in you. Why don't you tell me what happen?"

"Well. I was walking in the hall on my way to class and Drew started calling me names and shoved me into the lockers."

"Go on."

"Well he was holding me down and I was so angry that I didn't know that my hands have caught on fire."

"Well Officer Becker told me about how you gotten your powers and that you were still learning to controlling them."

"Yes. I've gotten better at controlling them."

"Well I guess you will have some more time to learn to control them."

"What do you mean Mr. Barkin?"

"I mean Mr. Ball is that you're suspended for one week."

"But Mr. Barkin, I didn't even start that fight."

"Yes but you did almost melt his hand off so there for I'm suspending you for one week."

Adam was in shock. He couldn't say anything or do anything.

"Your suspension starts now. Get your homework for the day and leave the school grounds."

"May I call Officer Becker first?"

"For what?"

"So he can come get me."

"Ok I can allow that."

* * *

Officer Becker just got finish raping up a case for the lawyers. He was just about to leave for their office when his office phone started beeping.

"Officer Joe R. Becker here."

"Officer Becker, its Adam."

"Adam Now what have I said this morning about calling me dad."

"Ok dad."

"Well Adam, What do I enjoy the pleasure of your call?"

"Well umm I need you to come get me from school."

"Why?"

"Well I better let Principal Barkin explain."

"Ok?"

"Mr. Becker this is Principal Barkin."

"Yes Principal Barkin?"

"Well your son gave a student 2nd degree burns on the arms today so I had to suspend him for one week starting today. Will you please pick him up?"

"Yes of course. I'm on my way."

Officer Becker hung up the phone and grabs the files that he was suppose to take to the lawyers and went to go get Adam.

"Adam what trouble did you get into this time?"

* * *

At Go international Airport. Shego had just gotten off the plane is now going through customs.

"Madam, Passport please."

Shego gave him the passport sensei has given to her."Here you go."

He looked it over. "Ms. Shego."

"Yes sir."

"Hey are you the same Shego that was on Team Go?"

"*sigh* Yes sir."

"I'm sorry but I have to hold here so your brothers show up."

Shego wasn't too thrilled about seeing her brother after all this time. "Ok."

* * *

Ring Ring Ring

"Mego will get that."

"Ugh. Wego!"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Will one of you get the phone?"

"Sure thing Mego."

"Hello?"

"Is there a Mr. Hego or Mr. Mego?"

"Yes hold on."

"Mego or Hego is for you."

Hego came out of his room and was expecting an emergency. "I got it Mego."

"Yes this Hego."

"Mr. Hego. We have a Ms. Shego her and we want you to come get her."

Hego was almost in shock. He hasn't heard or seen his sister him in over 2 years.

"D-Did you say Shego?" Getting the attention of the rest of the team.

"Yes sir. That's what I said."

"Ok. The team and I will be right over."

"Good bye Mr. Hego."

"Good bye."

Hego looked over at the team who seemed to be waiting an answer.

"Let's go to the airport and bring our sister home."

Hego thought to himself "And show her. That you never leave Team Go never."

"Hego, you're not going to abuse Shego again are you?"

"I'm not going to abuse her. She will learn that you don't just leave Team Go."

Mego just thought "O great here we go again. I hope Shego is ready for whatever Hego throws at her and that the Wego's aren't around."

* * *

**Ok I'm going to end it there. Looks like Hego is going to teach Shego a lesson for leave but he don't know that Shego has few tricks up her sleeve. I wonder what Officer Becker is going to do to Adam for giving that kid 2****nd**** degree burns. Ask me I think he deserved it but what do you think. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW or I'll send my giant hermit crab after you and he pinches. wahahahaha**


	10. We've been tricked

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Officer Becker wasn't in the best of moods. Finding out that his son got suspended was just the icing on the cake for his day not only did he found that but the lawyers called and said that they didn't need his report after all. As Officer Becker walk into the hallway towards the office.

"Man Adam, this wasn't a good day polling this stunt."

"DAD!"

Officer looked over and notices Nick was held up against the lockers."Nick."

The Bully never looked over at him. "O you think your daddy is going to save you. He's not even here."

"That's what you think."

The bully just froze and dropped nick to the floor.

"Now what do we have here."

"Umm umm sir. Officer we were just-"

"Beating up my son."

The Bully just stared at Officer Becker and was just wondering what to say.

Officer Becker took his time and looked over the boy and noticed a few burns on his wrist and hands.

"Where did you get those burns?"

"Umm-umm."

"Well?"

"Well it's Adam's fault officer."

"How so?"

"Adam just grabbed me out of nowhere and held me by my arms while his powers were active."

"Ah and you weren't doing anything to him?"

"Yes sir."

"Well why don't me and you take a little stroll over to principal barkin's office and see what he thinks."

The bully's eyes got wide at dinner plates and can consume by fear. Officer Becker knew he had him when he saw that look of fear and concern in his eyes.

Officer Becker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Come on lets go."

* * *

"I can't believe Shego is coming home." Wegos said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Shego in years. I wonder where Shego's been?" Mego said

"Who cares. She left us when we needed her most."

"Hego. That not nice."

"So? "

"So you should at least be happy that your sister is coming home."

Hego just ignored his brothers and entered the airport.

"My I help you?"

"Yes we are here to get Shego."

"Oh yes. I'll page someone for you."

"Ok thanks."

The crew attendant pages real loud "WELL SECURITY PLEASE COME TO THE DESK!"

Everyone in the airport had to cover their ears during the announcement.

After 15 mins a security guard came up.

"I'm going to assume that you are Team Go?"

"Yes. We are Team Go."

"Well I'll take you to see Shego."

Team Go fallowed the security guard to the holding cell.

"She's in here."

Hego was the first to open the door. Mego and the Wegos rushed passed to hug Shego when they stopped suddenly.

"Umm Sir that's not Shego."

"What do you mean that not Shego?"

"Shego goes not Asian sir."

The Security Guard looked over at the supposed to be Shego. "HOW?"

"Shego is an escape artist."

"We need to watch all the entrances."

"Good idea. "

Hego just thought "Knowing Shego, she's properly out of the building already."

* * *

**5 mins earlier***

"You clear. Welcome to the united state Ms. Yung."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy my stay."

"Are you here on business or pleasure?"

"If I'm lucky a little bit of both."

"Oh I see."

Shego passed the passport and went on her way. Lucky for her sensei sent some of his ninja's to do some undercover work. One make himself look like her and was able to fool the guard into thinking he had the runaway Shego.

"Now to go back to the tower and wait for my brothers to arrive." She thought to herself.

As she entered out of the busy road. She could hear sirens going off and doors locking behind her.

"Got out just in to. TAXI!"

Shego was able to get a taxi after waiting 5 mins or so.

"Where to madam?"

"Go tower please. I like to do some sightseeing."

"As you wish."

The taxi driver helped with her bags and drove Shego where she needed to go.

* * *

Principal Barkin?"

"Yes? Oh Officer Becker, may I help you?"

"I've found this student of your in the hallway beating on Nick."

"DREW what have we discussed. Now I have to call your parents in. I'm so sorry Officer Becker that you had to bring him in."

"It's alright. Is my son ready for his week of suspension?"

"Yes. He's out in the hallway somewhere."

"I'll find him."

Officer Becker left to look over his shoulder and notices that principal Barkin was talking to the Bully. As he turn to look up the hall and to see Adam coming his way.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Adam."

"So how much am I in trouble?"

"As I see it you're not in trouble."

Adam was in shock. He was for sure he be in trouble for getting suspended.

"I'm not?"

"No."

"But you will come with me to work for the rest of the day and I'm sure your mom will have stuff for you to do while you're suspended."

"Man I can never catch a break."

"HAHAHA!" Officer Becker just laughed a all the way back to his interceptor.

* * *

**Well what you think? I'm sure a lot of you are wondering when Shego and Adam are going to meet. They will eventually.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE HOW THEY MEET! WAHAHAHAHA!**


	11. Migo

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I may not update for a while. I'll try to make it not so cliff hangy but no promises.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Shego was walking down the street. She had her taxi drop her off ten blocks away. She wanted to walk and clear her head before she faced her brothers.

"What do I say to them after all this time?"

Shego thought were disturbed when she heard sirens on the next block over. She thought she go check it out.

"Everyone stand back." Everyone was gathering to see what was going on.

"Excuse me but what's going on?" Shego said tapping the officer's shoulder.

"Miss I said-." The Officer was in shock. He hasn't seen Shego in years. "She-Shego what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my brothers. So what's the problem?"

"Well Shego. I got this call about an hour ago. Apparently someone has kidnapped about ten or so women. He's been holding them here on this property since who knows how long."

"Well how long have you officers been at it?"

"I've been here since the call came in. Some of the other officer came about five to ten minutes after I did."

"Ok."

"I have another officer come in five minutes."

"Ok that's fine."

_In Downtown of Go city, Adam and Officer Becker has been informed that standoff.

"Dad."

"Yes Adam?"

"You think team Go is going to be there?"

"I don't know Adam. I wouldn't know why they wouldn't be."

"Then can you drop me off at home."

"No time Adam."

"Fine. Then can I stay in the curser?"

Adam just looked angry about the fact that team go was the reason Shego had left.

Adam just thought "why did she have to leave. I never go to tell her how I felt about her." Since that night he hasn't seen her ever again. He prayed to the gods that one day he see her again.

"Adam we're here. Are you sure you don't want to help?"

Adam thought it over "Is team go here?"

Officer looked around and looked back to Adam "I don't see them Adam."

"Ok (sigh) I'll watch and help out when I can.)

Officer Becker just smiled and knobbed his head.

Adam got out of the curser and looked around. Of course Shego wasn't around. He missed Shego very much.

"ADAM! OVER HERE."

Adam went over to Officer Becker. "Yea dad."

"I think you finally got your wish."

Adam was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Adam. (Pauses and looks over by one of the officers) look over there."

Adam looked over and saw someone with long black hair talking the officer with her back to him.

Adam was in shock. He didn't know what to do.

"Adam, why don't you go talk to her."

"O-Ok"

Adam slowing but shirley made it over where he sees the black haired beauty. He was right next to her but her back was still to him.

"Shego?" Adam reached out to touch her when she turned around to look at him.

"Hmm o I'm sorry. I'm not Shego."

Adam looked disappointed.

"Hey, why do you look so depressed?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else?"

"It's ok. I get that all the time."

"Ok."

"What's your name?"

"Adam Ball. Yours?"

"My name is Migo."

Adam was in shock. As he looked at Migo. She looked almost like Shego but she had a yellow suite not green and she had dark brown eyes instead of the emerald eyes Shego had. She looked like she could go up against Shego in a fight. She was also younger.

"Hello (Migo waving a hand over Adam's face) anyone in there."

"I'm sorry but did you say Migo?"

"Yep. My brothers and I help save the city."

"How much do they help out?"

"Never, I usually do it all myself and they take the credit. The Wego's help out more than Mego and Hego."

"Well sorry I thought you were an old friend."

"No Big. I got to go anyways."

Adam and Migo went their separate ways.

_out in the distance, Shego finished talking to the cop and watch as Migo saved the day. Shego remember Migo when she was only a little girl. She was different from the rest of them. Somehow Migo got two powers. One was very similar to her own power but Migo was able to shoot plasma from her eyes and her best power was her ability to disappear. Shego remembers when Migo was sent away so she controls her powers. After that she lived with a group of heroes around her powers.

"I hope she learned everything she could from them."

Shego left the scene and waited for her brothers to arrive to Go Tower and hopes that Migo remembers her.

* * *

**Well what you think? Yes I created a new character. Hope you guys will like her. Tell me what you guys think of her.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Family reunion and Sister bonding

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

After the scare in town and at the airport, Team Go regrouped at the tower.

"Hego, do you think she was there?"

"I don't know Mego."

SLAM!

"Thanks for the help guys."

"Sorry Migo. We had to go the airport."

"Why?" Migo looked at her brothers in confusion.

"Maybe because they were try to beat the hell out of me." Shego said while turning her chair around to face them.

"SHEGO!" Hego, Mego, and the Wegos said.

"She who?" Migo said confused.

The Wego's rushed towards Shego to give her a big hug.

"Shego, where have you been?"

"Japan."

"Why?"

"Because I had some training to do." Shego looked over at Hego and Mego and gave them an evil look.

Wego's still hugging Shego "we missed you Shego."

"And I missed you too."

Migo couldn't take it anymore.

"Who is she?" Migo asked in anger while pointing at Shego.

"Migo. This is Shego. Your big sister." Hego explained

"Shego. This is Migo.

Migo was in shock. She never knew she had a big sister.

Shego looked over at Migo and couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was little Migo. She couldn't believe it Migo was only two years old since she last saw her. Shego remembers that she was taken away after the meteor stuck their young family. Shego still blamed herself for her parents' death and the Wego's never knowing their parents, she often wondered what happened to her.

"Michelle is that really you?"

Migo just knobbed her head. "Yea but call me Migo. Shelia."

They both hugged each other with tears

"I'm sorry."

Migo broke the hug and looked at Shego with confusion in her eyes. "Why?"

Shego wiped away a couple stray tears. "I'm sorry that you had to go away. I'm sorry I left."

"We will talk about it later so for now. Welcome home."

Shego and Migo gave each other another hug and before they knew it. It turned into a group hug. Hego was the first to break the hug and turn towards Shego.

"Now that is all over (slaps Shego across the face). How dare you leave! You knew how important you were to the team!"

Shego gets up. "I only left so I could get away from you. I was nothing but a punching bag to you." (Hego slaps Shego again but harder. This caused her to fall to the floor.)

Hego was furious and didn't notice Migo use her power to sneak up behind him. Mego and the Wego's got worried because Migo didn't just get one but two powers and the one power she has is just as deadly as Shego's plasma.

Shego got to her feet and looked coldly at Hego.

"Shego, you are going to learn your place."

Hego raises his hand to hit Shego again but before he knew it. Migo appeared right in front of him and blasted him across the room with the plasma from her eyes.

Hego was knocked out from the impact and Migo helped Shego stand and carried her over to her chair.

"You ok Shego?"

Shego looked up at Migo in surprise by what Migo had done.

"Yo-You. How?"

"Calm down Shego. Everything will be explained in time."

"But how were you able to disappear and blast plasma from your eyes?"

"Great huh! Better than laser eye surgery."

"Yeah but how did you get two powers?"

"Well the way I can figure is that there are six of us."

"Yea."

"And there are seven colors of the rainbow."

"Ok go on."

"Well since we got hit a rainbow comet and we all got powers from it. So I figured there had to be seven powers."

"How you come to that?"

"Well Hego got blue strength, Mego has purple shrink, Wego's got red duplication, you have green plasma, and I have disappear yellow."

Shego counts in her head and realizes. "There's a color missing."

"Yes."

"So your orange eye flame is that other power."

Migo just knobs her head.

"Wow Migo. You are defiantly tougher than me."

Migo was astonished at what Shego had to say. She saw what she did up against Hego and the blow she took and was still have gotten up. Migo knew one day Shego would one day be a forced to be recon with and she felt sorry for the poor soul who got in her way.

"No Shego. As I see it, you are the toughest women I ever met."

Shego looked at her in disbelief. She only has only known Migo for a couple of hours and already felt likes she has connected with her. Shego just smiled at her and said "Migo. You really are a good sister already. Thank you."

"Hey. What are sisters for?"

* * *

**Well what you think? What do you make of Migo now? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you :D **


	13. Father knows best

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

With everything that went on in town. Adam felt even more depressed than ever. Adam watch Migo disappears and knock out every one of the kidnappers. Migo also was able to get the girls out without farther trauma done to them, Adam watch Migo move with grace and fight like a demon. She almost could've been Shego's twin. Adam also wondered where were the other members of team go? The boys of team go was always around when they were needed. Especially Hego because he couldn't give up the fame and being big headed. He makes sure he gets all the credit as the leader of the team. Adam knew he stop at nothing to become the center of attention.

Adam looked over at Officer Becker and asked "Dad? Where was the rest of team Go?"

Officer Becker looked over at Adam. "I don't know son. Want me to ask around?"

"No. I don't care what happen to them. They can go to hell to care." Adam thought "especially Hego."

"ADAM BALL! They are our protectors. They are the reason why I'm still here today." Officer Becker said with fury in his voice.

Adam had never seen this side of him before. In the last two years, Officer Becker had been always calm as a cucumber.

"Dad what happen? What do you mean?" Adam gave him a very confused look.

Officer Becker just hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell Adam the truth. He had been suffering with it for so long.

"Adam when I was your age I knew the go family very well. In fact they were my cousins."

Adam was in shock. "How?"

"Well when I was younger my mom was Steven go's sister."

"Oh but what does that have to do with you being here today? Did they save your life or something?"

Officer Becker just stood there in silence. He remembers that day well. "Well it all started…"

**FLASHBACK**

It was a warm spring day, Joe and his mom was on their way to see his cousins.

"So you excited to see your cousins Joey?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes mom. I can't wait to hangout will Henry, Melvin, Shelia, and little Michelle."

"Now Joey. You know Michelle is too young to play with you guys yet."

"But mom."

"No buts Joey. Just be careful with her ok."

"Ok mom but what about Shelia?"

"What about her Hon?"

"Henry says it's ok to hurt her."

"He does? Then I'm going to have a nice long talk with your aunt about that."

Joe just stays quiet the rest of the way and as they were getting close to the driveway. I loud boom sound was heard and it was so hard the car they were in flipped with the comet's impact. Joe was crying and looked over at his mom. He noticed that she wasn't moving and was covered in blood. Joe started to worry about his mom and was going to call out to her when all of a sudden the car was pushed away to the nearby railroad tracks.

"Mom." Joe cried.

His mom started to stir a bit. "Joey."

"Mom! You ok?"

"Joey. You need to get away."

Joe was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave his mom. "No. I'm not going."

"Baby, you have to go."

"No!"

Joe's mom was getting tired of ageing with her son. She wished he listen for once in his life. From the distance, she could start to hear the faint sounds of a train whistle. She thought "Oh no."

"Joey! You have to leave now!"

"But mom-"

"No but mom me. You need to leave."

"No mom. I'm not leaving you."

Joe's mom had tears in her eyes. "Baby (Joe's mom pauses while the train's whistle gets closer.) you have to. I know it's hard but you got to be strong."

Joe hugs his mom than left out of the car door.

Joe's mom watch him leave and thought "good boy." And passed out one more time.

* * *

Joe was walking along the railroad tracks and then get his foot trapped in the track.

Joe tried his hardest to get out.

"Come on." Joe pulled and tugged on his leg to get away.

He was trying so hard that he didn't notice the train was coming.

Joe heard a very loud train whistle but by the time he realized what was happening. He prepared for the impact but it never came and turned to look. He saw Henry in front of the train and it was stopped. Joe was in shock, how could Henry stop a train. He was only ten years old.

"Hey Joey."

Joe was too much in Shock to answer.

"Hello. Earth to Joe." Henry asked waving his hand in front of him.

"Ho-How?"

"How what?"

"How were you able to stop that train?"

"Oh. I don't know. After this big bright rainbow rock thingy hit our tree house. Melvin, Shelia, Michelle and I started glowing. That train almost crushed you so I stopped it."

"Wow. So you're like a super hero."

"I guess so."

**END FLASHBACK**

"So you see son. Hego and the team is the reason I'm still here."

Adam was sitting there in silence. He didn't know what to say. He still hated Hego but even back then he thought it was right to hit Shego. "Dad. I don't know what to say."

"I understand son. I know you hate them because Shego left. But they are not all bad. Maybe you should go talk to Shego."

"Dad I don't know where Shego is?"

"Son, she is back home at Go tower."

"How do you know that?"

"Umm. I have been taking your mail."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry son. I thought it was someone from the especially the name. She used verde amore.

"What she say?"

"Adam. She loves you very much."

Adam was quiet.

"Adam do you love her?"

"Of course i love her. I would die for her."

"Then go to her."

"I cant. I dont know what to say or do."

"I think i got a idea."

Officer Becker drove off and left Adam wondering what his idea was.

* * *

**well I hope you guys like it. My mom won a composition jornal so now the chapter should start getting longer. I hope you are still enjoying them. And i promise things are about to change for Adam and Shego every soon. verde amore is italion for Green love (Shego love).**

**PLEASE REVIEM! MIGO DEMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!**


	14. Oh Brother Hego

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

After an hour or so, Hego stared to sir.

"Ugh what hit me?" Hego asked rubbing his temples.

"Wow. Glad to see you awake."

"Mego? What happen?"

"Why I believe you just got your ass handed to you by a girl."

"By Shego no less."

"Wrong."

"Then by who?"

Mego just smirked "By Migo."

"Migo?"

Mego just knobs his head up and down.

"And I thought she was loyal to us."

"Properly the way you were beating the hell out of Shego changed her mind. The Wegos and I watch her disappear and reappear right in front of you."

Hego was in shock. He never would believe that Migo would turn on her own brother for a sister she has never really known.

"Where is she?"

Mego looked at Hego and wondered if he should tell him because he looked like he was about ready to kill someone.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"*sigh* she's with Shego"

Hego storms out to find Shego and Migo.

Mego just thinks "He is just asking for it."

_Shego and Migo were catching up from the time they haven't seen each other in years.

"So how was that family you were living with?"

"Good up til I used my powers for the first time."

"Oh really! Did they freak?"

"At first they did but tell you the truth I was scared."

Shego gave her a confused look.

"Shego, I didn't have you or our brothers to help me through my powers."

"I know. I didn't know what happen to you when the comet hit. I thought you died along with mom and dad."

"No."

"But I saw you. You were with me and mom. I was lucky to survive."

"Shego. The only reason we survive was because of mom. She gave her life to save ours."

"I know but I still feel it's my fault."

"SHEGO! It was not your fault. How was you supposed to know a rainbow comet would come kill our parents and give us powers! Huh!"

Shego didn't know what to say. Deep down she knew it wasn't her fault but Hego and Mego blamed her so much that she was starting to believe it. "Migo it's just. I wish."

"No Shego. It wasn't your fault. You know why?"

Shego shakes her head no."

"Because she-"

"SHEGO, MIGO!"

Migo and Shego both had shivers going done their spine. They both turned towards the door and there was Hego glaring at them.

"H-Hego." Shego said. She was still scared of Hego even though she is a top trained ninja and feared nothing. The years when she lived with Hego still left an impression on her that properly will never go away.

"Shego."

"Hego." Migo looked at Hego with a hateful glare. She always never fully trusted Hego. She just had this feeling about him that she couldn't shake since she started living with him.

"Migo". Hego saw the look and couldn't ever figure out why Migo hated him so bad.

"What do you want Hego?" Migo asked studying him."

"I just want to see how you two are doing and come to thank you Migo."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well Migo, you see *slaps Migo across the face which she falls to the floor*"

"Migo!" Shego looked over at Migo than back at Hego. As she looked over him, anger was building inside her. She never felt this kind of anger before. She wanted to kill Hego. She didn't notice that her hands were into fist and flickering (imagine trying to light a lighter.) Hego didn't notice Shego's anger and walked towards Migo. Migo looked up and saw Hego standing over her with his fist lighting up.

"Migo, you will pay for what you did to me *kicks Migo across the room* you disrespected me, your brothers, and worst of all mom and dad," Hego walks towards her.

Migo groans on the ground. She coughs and spits up some blood. She lifts up her head slightly to see Hego standing over her.

Hego picks up a heavy table and held it up over Migo. "For your crimes against the family the sentence is-"

Migo looked at him and fear was brought to her eyes.

"Death." Hego was about to crush Migo when Hego felt something hot and painful against his back and he couldn't hold the table up. Which fell on top of him. Migo was shocked and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked pass where the table fell and saw Shego standing there. Her hands were into fist and glowing brightly with green plasma. She had a look that could kill. Migo slowly got up and looked from the Shego to the table that Hego was laying under and back again. The anger in her eyes. Migo have never been more afraid until she saw that sight of Shego.

* * *

**Ok. I decided to end this chapter here. Don't hate me. I promise I'll try to update when I can. real life can be a bitch sometimes. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it and **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Drew's Return

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Adam sat there waiting for Officer Becker to come back.

"Hey Ad-dum."

Adam thought "Oh great."

"Hey Ad-dum. I'm talking to you."

Drew starts poking him.

"ENOUGH DREW!"

"You know I never thanked you for the burns."

Adam smiled "well your welcome."

Drew got angry and grabbed Adam.

"You think this a joke."

"Drew buddy."

"I am not your buddy. I hate you."

"Sorry man."

"There for I'm going to give you what you deserve."

Adam looked at him in fear. Drew had a crazy look in his eye.

"Drew don't do anything that you will regret."

"Oh! I won't regret it at all."

Adam lights up his hands in flames. Waiting for whatever drew had in store for him.

Drew looked at Adam with hate. Drew was hoping that his invention worked.

Adam was studying drew. Drew had a wicked smile on his face which was hard to read.

Drew was the first to move and pulled out what looked like a squirt gun.

Adam couldn't help himself but started laughing at drew.

Drew got even angrier and fired the gun.

Adam saw drew fire the gun and was lucky enough to get out of the way.

Drew grinned at Adam. "What's so funny Ad-dum?"

Adam looked at drew in dismay and couldn't believe drew fired something at him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Adam snapped out of the shock and started firing fireballs at drew.

Drew was doing the best he could but the last one glazed his eye.

"AH!" Drew cried out in pain.

Adam couldn't believe what he had just done. Drew got up and with the opening under his eye.

"Y-You done this to me." Drew's voice was cold.

"Drew I'm sorry."

"Yea right!"

"No really. I'm sorry."

Drew grabs his plasma gun. "Yes, you will be sorry."

Drew points the gun at Adam. Adam was frozen. He couldn't move.

"Stay Good-bye Ad-dum."

Drew mad a smirk on his face. As he was pulling the trigger.

Adam thought "good bye Shego." He prepared herself for what was about to come.

BANG!

* * *

**Ok I know you guys are going to hate me but this were the chapter ends. What happen to Adam did he live or die. Who is this drew character? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Running Away Will Not Solve Anything!

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Shego was slowly letting the shock set in on what she done. She looked into Migo's eyes and saw fear. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

"Shego"

Shego looked over and noticed that Migo was now standing and walking towards her.

"Shego. You ok?"

"I'm so sorry." Shego turned and ran out of the room and before she knew it. She was out of the tower.

"Shego wait!" Migo yelled and tried her best to fallow Shego but she was too fast, before Migo knew it. She had lost sight of Shego.

* * *

After a while of running, Shego stopped from exhaustion.

"I-I knew this was a mistake coming back. Now I properly lost the only family I have left." Shego broke down crying.

"Now Shego, why do you think you lost your family?

Shego turned around and saw sensei floating and with a blue light around him.

"Sensei?"

"Tell me Shego, What seems to be the matter?"

"Well I went home like you said but." Shego looks away and sighs.

"Shego, you will find your way in life."

"Sensei, why did you want me to come back? What is my purpose here?"

"Shego that will be revealed in time but you must find the one whose hair is a red as the sun, eyes that are as green as the hills, and burns as bright as the stars."

"Where do I find this person?"

"That I cannot tell you. All I can say is that he will be revealed when the moment is right."

Shego was angry at the fact that sensei couldn't tell her about the mystery person. she was supposed to meet.

Sensei seeing the frustration on her face, "Don't worry Shego. Everything will be revealed shortly."

"But when Sensei? When?"

"Soon Shego. Very Soon. My time is near."

"Good-bye Sensei."

"Good-bye Shego."

In a flash sensei was gone. Shego slowly returned to reality unaware that Migo was searching for her.

"Shego! Shego! Oh where can she be?" Migo had been searching for Shego everywhere in go city. She searched the clubs, ever corner, every alley, and dark places Migo could find.

"Come on Shego show yourself." Migo was beginning to worry that she would properly never see her sister ever again. Migo was just about to give up the search when she heard "Migo!"

Migo turned towards the voice and was surprise to see Shego walking towards her.

"Shego!" Migo rushed to her and hugged her than realizing what she was doing let go of her.

"Where have you been?" Migo giving her an angry glare.

"Sorry. I wa-was talking to a friend." Shego knew she had to keep yamanouchi a secret from her family. She made a promise no a value that she wouldn't say anything about the secret ninja school to anyone.

"A friend?"

"yeah. An old friend."

Migo decided to pass on asking her about this old friend.

"Anyways, you want to head home?"

Shego was startled about the question for a moment.

"I rather not go home."

"Ok maybe we can-"

"HELP! Someone please help me!" the cry would be heard for city hall.

Migo sighs "or we can go see what is going on by city hall?"

Shego was more than delighted for the change of events. "Let's go. Any time away from Hego the better."

Migo and Shego both raced off to see what the trouble in Go city was.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but now is a new year. I really like to finish it before the summer but we have to see what happen this semester. **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Fireball is born

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Drew had a smirk on his face. As he was pulling the trigger.

Adam thought "good bye Shego." He prepared himself.

Adam was waiting for the blow when all of a sudden he hears "Freeze!"

Adam and Drew both looked up and saw Officer Becker.

"Dad." Adam cried. "He has a plasma gun."

Officer Becker only heard "gun" and screamed. "Adam gets down." Officer Becker pulled his gun and aimed it at drew.

Drew saw it and pointed his gun at Officer Becker.

Officer Becker didn't have time to react and before he knew it shots were fired.

Adam covered for it until there was a scream and the shooting has stopped.

He looked up and saw a shocked look on Drew's face but didn't see his dad anywhere.

"Drew?"

Drew just stayed quiet and continued staring at the far end of the road.

"Drew you ok?" Adam moved closer to him.

Drew finally snapped out of it and looked towards Adam.

"Adam."

Adam was expecting some smart remark from Drew.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Adam was confused. "What are you talking about?"

The gun powder began to lift and Adam was in a state of shock. There lying on the ground was Officer Becker. He was covered in blood and had a plasma bullet wound in his chest.

"Dad." Adam ran towards Officer Becker. Hoping that he was still alive and was going to make it.

By the time he got there, Officer Becker was barely breathing.

"Dad."

Officer Becker looked up in pain and saw Adam.

"Adam, I'm not going to make it."

Adam was tearing up. "Don't talk like that dad. You're going to make it."

Officer Becker coughed up some blood. "I'm sorry son. I want you to have this before I go."

He handed Adam a box."

"Dad, I can't accept this. You've done so much for me."

"Take it. Your mother and I want you to have it."

Adam knew there was no point in fighting with him. Adam opened the box and he was in shock at what was inside.

"How?" Adam looked at Officer Becker than back at what was inside the box.

"You like it? Your mother and I thought you were going to need this one day."

Adam had tears coming out of his eyes. "Thank you so much."

Adam looked down at what was inside. A black suite with a comet like Fireball on its chest with an eye cover.

"Adam I want you to Promise me something."

Adam Looked at him and put his hand into Officer Becker's hand. "Yeah dad?"

"Promise me that *Coughs* you will do justice and follow the law?"

"I promise dad. I promise."

In a flash the feeling in Officer Becker hand diminished and fell out of Adam's hands.

"NO!" Adam started to cry while hugging the only father that ever cared about him.

Drew took pity and himself and on Adam. He couldn't believe what he had done. Causing so much pain and yet he was kinda glad about what he had done. He always has been out to cause as much pain to the world as possible. Everyone has picked on him as long as he could remember. The only ones that didn't was his own mother.

"Adam?" Drew slowly and caustically approached Adam.

Adam looked up with hatred and fury in his eyes. He turned towards drew and closed the small gap that was between them.

Drew had a shocked look on his face. He never had seen Adam so angry from all the years of tormenting him.

"Yo-You killed him."

"Adam I didn't mean it," Drew was scared.

Adam was so blind by fury that he picked up Drew.

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"Adam didn't answer and threw him into some containers.

Adam calmed down and started hearing a cry in the distance. "HELP! Someone please help me!"

Adam looked back at drew than rushed off to help whoever was crying for it. Adam grabbed the suite and changed into it on the way.

Drew how ever got out of the container. As he was walking away, he noticed that his hands turned blue for a second and then disappeared. He shrugged it off and went home. Without ever knowing what was in the containers.

* * *

**what you think? Have you figured out who Drew is now? Will Adam hold up to his promise that he kept with Officer Becker? Will Adam and Shego finally meet? Find out in Chapter 18.**

**Please Please review!**


	18. Brought Together Again

**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Migo and Shego were nearing their way into Go city.

"HELP! Will someone save us?"

Migo and Shego wondered what could cause people to be in a state of terror.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA. No one can defeat I, Aviarius."

"Oh not him again! I thought he would be retired by now."

Migo was annoyed; she was tired of stopping this guy. "Apparently he hasn't learned to quit."

"Give up bird brain. You will be stopped in the name of truth and justice."

"Hego too. That's it. I'm getting out of here." Shego starts walking away until she feels a tug on her arm. She turns to see who or what was holding her arm and was surprised to see Migo. Shego pulled her arm away from Migo's grip.

"Shego, you can't walk away."

"Now you're starting to sound like Hego."

"I am not. *sigh* all I'm saying that don't walk away from family."

"I'm not walking out on the family just Hego."

"He is still family."

"I don't want to help him. I'll help you, the Wegos, hell I'll even help Mego before I help him."

Migo couldn't understand why her sister hated Hego and she properly never will. Seeing the way Hego reacted towards her back at the tower. She wondered how much abuse Shego took from him.

"Shego, I know you hate Hego and I wouldn't blame you but don't let it stop you from doing the right thing."

Shego always hated it would people were right epically family.

"Ok fine but I'm not doing this for him."

"Agreed."

"AHHH!" Migo and Shego heard Hego's cry in the distance.

"Let's go Migo."

Shego raced off towards the cry with Migo behind her.

Migo's only thoughts were "I hope Shego don't end up killing anyone."

* * *

Adam found a nearby gas station to change into the suite

"I hope this fits." When Adam looked into the mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. He looked so different.

"Ok here we go." Adam put on his eye cover mask and left the restroom. People were giving him shocked looks and people began to whisper about him. He didn't care about what people were saying about him. He had people whispering about him since he started living with the Becker's.

"AHHH!" Adam heard Hego's yell in the distances followed by some screaming.

Adam raced off to help toward where ever the yell and screaming was coming from.

* * *

Adam stuck to the shadows and finally arrived where the yelling and screaming had been heard. As Adam looked into the area, he was shocked. He saw Hego, Mego, Wegos, and Migo lying unconscious. There in the distance was Shego. His heart sword when he saw her. Then he took noticed that she was covered in bruises and cuts. She looked like she could fall over at any moment.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You will never stop me. Me and my feathered friends will rule Go city. MAHAHAHA!"

"UGH! Will you stop with the stupid phases, my lord, 2 years and nothing has changed."

Aviarius just stood there with the grin o his face. "Is that is so Shego. Say hello to my bird cannon."

Shego rolled her eyes.

Aviarius pulled out the bird cannon and began shooting at Shego.

Shego began doing some flips to avoid each blast until one came so close that it sent her flying through the air.

Shego groaned in pain as Aviarius approached her. "WAHAHAHAHA! No one will stop me now! Go city will finally be mine."

Shego thought "No! I must get up and stop him!" but her body was crying out in pain. She slowly but Shirley. She got to her feet.

"You're very persistent but not even you can stop me."

Shego was about to respond til she heard a new voice.

"Guess again Aviarius. It's over."

Shego and Aviarius both looked up and saw a man with flaming red hair, a black suite with a red, yellow, and orange ball on his chest, and Bright forest Green eyes.

Shego looked at him and wondered if this is the guy sensei told her about.

"Who are you?" Aviarius asked in wonder.

"Someone who's going to take you out."

"We shall see." Aviarius begins firing the bird cannon at him.

Adam was doing his best to avoid the blast when an idea came to him.

"I hope you like fried chicken." Adam fired up his fist and his hands were engulfed in flames.

Aviarius wondered what this strange hero or whatever he is was up to. "You will never defeat me. Umm what is your name?"

Adam was shocked "Dude isn't it obvious what my name is?" he still had his fist coved in flames incase Aviarius tried something.

Aviarius just stared at him and wondered. "Is it Fire squirt?"

Shego and Adam rolled their eyes. Shego thought this was the perfect time to fire some of her plasma at him but she was so weak that she couldn't create a spark.

Adam looked from Aviarius and noticed that Shego was having problems with her plasma. Adam looked back to Aviarius.

"NO! *Adam's flames glowed brighter* my name is Fireball." Adam began flying some hot fireballs towards Aviarius.

Aviarius began running around trying to avoid each attack til one hit him in the back which sent him flying into a nearby wall. Aviarius broke his bird shaped nose and collapse on the ground.

Adam went over to help Shego up into her feet.

"You ok?" Adam looked on in sadness and worry.

Shego notice this. "Yeah I'm ok. Thanks for the help." She was slowly walking away from him to check on Migo and the others.

"Welcome. I always help a woman in need."

Shego felt all her strength return in that one sentence. Her fist went a blazed and she turned to face him.

"WHAT! First off. I didn't need your help and second I'm not helpless. I'm a strong woman. Who can prOPERLY KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Why don't you let me make it up to you."

"How?" Shego was starting to wonder about him. She was really unsure if this is the guy sensei was talking about even though he matches the description so well.

"Dinner?"

"Sure I go to dinner with you."

"I'm Adam by the way. You?"

"Shego but you can call Shelia."

"Shelia. Nice name."

"Thanks."

Shego and Adam made sure everyone was alright before going back to Go tower. They lifted the other members. Shego taking Migo and the Wegos while Adam handles Hego and Mego. All Shego thought about when they all woke up was how she was going to explain Adam to everyone.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. After all this time finally Adam and Shego meet each other. I wonder what will happen from here on out. How will Adam deal with the rest of the member of team go? **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
